Dress Up
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: Short, dark haired Hype has made her decision; to change everything for her sophomore year. When Hype decides to change her look for the new school year; Ike doesn't think the outfit she wears on an outing is modest enough. Disheartened to know that her lover doesn't approve her choice, Ike helps her cover up a little more, still keeping true to Hype's authentic identity. Modern AU


"Ready Ike, I can't believe it, I'm going to a senior party." I glow, kissing his smirking jaw as I open the door. My parents weren't home and my brother is on a date, so I was home alone for a few hours, thank goodness, but sadly they know where I am; they put a GPS on my phone, who does that? Posing in front of my mirror before he came, I couldn't wait for him to see me, now judging by his expression, I'm not so sure.

"Hey now sophomore," he jokes, "don't let it get to your head okay? Please be by my side all night okay, either that or be with Sketch, Nicole, Smalls or Star."

"Why, is it because of my eye makeup?" I ask dumbly as he lets out a sigh.

"I'm just saying," he says, since he continues to stand at my doorstep I invite him in before we leave.

"I thought you'd be excited about tonight." I say slowly, taking a seat next to him on the couch, "are you okay, you've been acting weird today, and all this week."

"Well, I haven't liked the way you've been dressing this week." He says slowly as fixes the collar of his shirt. He sees my facial reaction and I let out a sigh as I realize he isn't breaking up with me and my eye makeup is okay.

"It's okay, go on, I won't get mad I promise," I whisper, hugging him as he slumps forward a little.

"I know your sixteen now and you want to try out new things, but the way you've been dressing this week hasn't been very modest." He states. "And your attitude has changed too, it just isn't really you."

"I get it," I nod, "but I just want, well, I'm not sure. I think I just want to have as much confidence as Lavender." I say. She's Oscar's and also the "it" girl, the one that makes every girl feel envy because of her; she's the one that sets the school's standard of beauty. Tall and lush, basically the word that defines the schools standard of beauty is sexy. She's the richest senior girl too, so sometimes I get worried if Ike has thoughts about her too. I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, but it's kind of hard to be a girl and not feel inferior because of her. Sometimes I wonder how Sketch, Nicole and Smalls react. They kind of have like a gene that sets them apart from the rest, like it wouldn't kill them if they didn't fit in. Star on the other hand is the one who got me my first pallet of eye shadow. She's the one that got my parents to agree that I should date Ike at fourteen, not sixteen. My brother on the other hand got dumped by his first girlfriend at fourteen and it broke his heart, I have never seen a boy cry so much. Anyways, that's why my parents gave me the minimum age to date sixteen. But they met Ike on my birthday, and his brother and they liked him enough to let me date him.

"Come with me," Ike motions as he leads the way to my room. He hasn't been in there for a while so I'm scarred how he'll react to all the pictures of him I have plastered on my wall.

"You do not need to go in there," I say, quickly getting in front of my door.

"Hype, it's okay, I know it's your personal space, but I really want to show you something," He says, cocking his head to the side like a puppy, brushes past me and opens the door as I wear a sheepish smile. Last time he saw my room, when we first met, it had pink walls and stuffed animals everywhere, it was humiliating since he was two years older than me, but he convinced me nothing was wrong. He also explained that my room was cleaner than his, which says a lot about him. So, he opens my door and I can't feel anything but embarrassment as he sees pictures of himself on my wall and still some stuffed animals. Clothes cover every inch of my floor and my bulletin board has a giant heart made of thumb tacks with our names in it.

"I can explain," I say quickly, stepping into the room, picking up piles of clothes and placing them on my bed in attempt to make my room more presentable. He shakes his head, coming into the room and asks me to stand in front of him facing the mirror.

"Hype," he sighs, placing his hands on my bare shoulders. "This isn't you, I mean your clothes. I don't get it; you've always hated anything that comes up further than the knee. Someone had to pay you to wear a dress and you never showed your bra. Ever." I slowly nod my head as I see our reflection in the mirror and he's right. I was never into showing skin so why am I doing it now? "Can you please change?" he asks playfully. Another one of my wordless head nods; life lesson, modesty always matter, I think as Ike goes to my closet.

"Don't open that," I say, getting in front of a drawer on my dresser. "My undergarments are in there," I whisper sheepishly. He eyes me and smiles cheekily.

"Wouldn't want anyone to get sexually aroused," he smirks, pulling out a more modest outfit, I smile at him as he tells me he likes to see me in sky blue as he picks me out different shoes.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask.

"Let's trade your tight short shorts in for these leggings because it will be cold tonight." He says, avoiding my question. "And wear this tank top under this crop top. Oh, and trade your heels for these dark flats. Okay, now I'll let you change." He quickly steps out of my room, not saying anything about my room, despite his reaction. I change slowly as I open the door and he takes a long look at me.

"Better?" I ask, feeling slight tears line my eyes, most likely ruining my eye makeup.

"Better," he smiles. He notes I'm a little upset and lifts my chin. "Forget about Lavender okay? Tonight is all about having fun with our friends; now let me braid your hair weaving in ribbons as we talk about your room shall we?" he smiles as he motions to the living room. I nod as he lets me lead the way.


End file.
